


instant thunder

by crunchrapsupreme



Category: Free!
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Rain Sex, hi ao3 my name is savannah and this is jackass, idk what else to tag this is my first ao3 post, sort of ahhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchrapsupreme/pseuds/crunchrapsupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I should’ve known a simple thunderstorm would get you all riled up.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	instant thunder

**Author's Note:**

> hi ao3 I finally splurged and got an account to help organize my fics. 
> 
> cross-posted to [tumblr](http://alwaystryyourkanyebest.tumblr.com/post/60864840804/instant-thunder-haruka-makoto=) !

 

It’s warm outside, on the brink of disgusting with the humidity raising into the upper 60 percent. The air is sticky and heavy, students rushing to their respective vehicles and bus stops to escape the heat. Haruka steps carefully down the stairs of the school building, turning briefly to make sure Makoto is following him.

“We walking or riding the bus today?” Makoto asks, just like he does everyday, as he wipes a hand across his sweat sheened forehead. Haruka purses his lips, glancing up at the sky carefully.

“Let’s walk.”

Makoto doesn’t look too thrilled by the idea, but if Haruka wants to walk, he won’t object. Besides, there is still a barely there breeze blowing, so it’s not so bad. Haruka shoves his hands in his pockets, slowing down until Makoto is in step with him, side by side, shoulders brushing. The elementary schools are still in session, so the streets are relatively quiet, for which Haruka is thankful for.

A clap of thunder startles both boys, and Haruka can feel the rumble down to his bones and back. He shivers carefully, and Makoto hums from the back of his throat as he stares at the darkening sky in question.

“Nobody said anything about rain today,” he muses, and he jumps when the first tiny droplet hits the tip of his nose. He wipes it away quickly, turning to Haruka. “We should probably take shelter, yeah?”

He should’ve expected the look of protest on Haruka’s face, and Makoto smiles slightly, letting out a quiet sigh. “We could get sick, you know.”

“Mm. It’s a warm rain,” Haruka says simply, and when the droplets start to get heavier, falling more rapidly in careful sheets, he closes his eyes and tilts his head back, letting the water roll down his skin in rivets.

Makoto watches him, sees tiny droplets caught in Haruka’s eyelashes, fluttered closed against the boy’s cheeks, and when he reaches out to brush a strand of wet hair away from Haruka’s face, and other boy finally opens his eyes, looking at the brunette carefully. Makoto swallows, because there’s something in Haruka’s stare that’s predatory, hungry almost, and the other boy bites his lip as he brings his hand back to his side.

“Ah, it’s coming down pretty hard, isn’t it?” Makoto says quietly, tucking a few strands of hair plastered to his cheek behind his ear.

Haruka just blinks, stepping a bit closer, and the water has made both of their uniform shirts stick uncomfortably to their bodies. Makoto watches the way Haruka’s limbs shift beneath the wet fabric, and he tries not to yelp when Haruka grabs him by the wrist suddenly, tugging him between two buildings and pressing him against the brick wall there.

“Haru - !”

Makoto is cut off when a warm pair of lips are pressing against his neck, mouthing at the soaked skin there and making shivers wrack through his body. He lets out a slow breath through his nose, tilting his head back before finally, tentatively, bringing up a hand to grip Haruka’s shoulder. The shorter male finally pulls back, and his eyes are lidded, pupils clouded with lust, and Makoto finally lets himself chuckle quietly.

“I should’ve known a simple thunderstorm would get you all riled up.”

Haruka huffs quietly, mutters, “It hasn’t rained in weeks.”

Makoto just hums in response, and when Haruka looks up, the taller boy’s face is flushed slightly, droplets of water rolling slowly down his cheeks, his hair heavy and wet, framing his jawline, and Haruka really can’t help himself when he leans up and presses their lips together.

The rain continues to fall in heavy sheets, and all Haruka can taste is the warm rain water and a slight twinge of cinnamon when he delves his tongue into Makoto’s mouth, licking along his teeth and breathing shallowly through his nose. The taller boy lets his hands slide down, gripping Haruka’s hips, and Haruka lets his shoulders hunch up, brings both of his hands up to cup Makoto’s face, pressing against him almost desperately.

They pull apart for air eventually, and Makoto lets his forehead rest against the other teen’s. “Hey.”

Haruka’s lips twitch, but just barely, and Makoto wouldn’t have even caught it if he weren’t pressed so close, close enough that his eyes blur in and out of focus as he tries to take in the bright blue hue of Haruka’s eyes.

“Hi,” Haruka responds, voice quiet, blinking up into the warmth of Makoto’s own eyes, the same eyes that have brought him comfort so many times before. There’s a few droplets of water clinging to his lower lip, and Haruka darts forward to lick them off, closing his eyes as he just listens to the rain falling around them. His pants have unfortunately become tighter, and his skin-tight jammers hidden beneath his trousers aren’t really helping the situation.

He shamelessly presses his groin against Makoto’s thigh, grinding against him harshly, and Makoto swallows audibly.

“H-Haru-chan!” He breathes out, but he doesn’t push the younger teen away. “We’re in public!”

“Drop…” Haruka pants out softly, wrapping strong arms around Makoto’s shoulders, pressing his face into the rain-soaked skin of his neck. “Drop the -chan.”

Makoto swallows again, but stays quiet, tucking his nose into Haruka’s hair, slick with water but still somehow soft, even with the extra weight of the wetness. He breathes him in, earth and sweet shampoo and familiarity, and when Haruka snakes a hand down to deftly squeeze Makoto through his own trousers, the brunette gasps, biting his lower lip and trying to stay quiet.

“Come on,” Haruka whispers into his ear, licking a droplet of water off the lobe and rubbing against him quicker. “I wanna hear you.”

Makoto lets out a broken moan, his grip on Haruka’s hips almost bruising as he helps the rhythm of the other boy as he ruts against him, and it’s not long before they’re both rocking desperately into each other, the sounds of their pleasure drowning out with the heavy patter of rain.

Haruka comes first, biting the skin of Makoto’s neck with enough force to make the taller boy wince, but then Haruka licks over the teeth marks apologetically, and Makoto shivers harshly as he follows suit, releasing in his trousers with a low moan, his head hitting the brick wall as he closes his eyes in bliss.

After a few moments, Haruka presses a soft kiss against the bruise on Makoto’s neck, and the brunette sighs as he thinks about the possessive mark it’s going to leave. He’s probably not as concerned about it as he should be, but he can deal with that later.

“My suit is all gross now,” Haruka says eventually, stepping back just enough to look into Makoto’s eyes. The other teen huffs and rolls his eyes, ruffling Haruka’s wet hair.

“That’s your fault,” he says, and Haruka just crosses his arms, but doesn’t pull away when Makoto laughs and throws an arm around his shoulders, leading them back towards the sidewalk and towards home. “C’mon. Let’s go clean ourselves up.”

“Can I take a bath?” Haruka asks, voice monotone but hopeful. Makoto smiles down at him, presses a quick kiss to his temple.

“Only if you let me join.”

“Deal.”


End file.
